


Oh, Brother

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ah families are beautiful, and terribly embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's brother comes home for a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother

“So we gained these territories during the war with Russia in 1905?” Rin pointed to the map he was using as a reference.

“Correct,” answered Rei. “Though there is still some confusion over which land belongs to whom, as the results of those battles were inconclusive.”

“This is stupid.”

“Just write it down in your notes. Your test is next week, and you should be prepared.”

“You know when I said I needed help studying, that was really just an excuse to get in your bedroom and make out.”

Rei frowned at his boyfriend. “We’re both excellent students, and I won’t allow our relationship to interfere with that.”

Rin sighed and flopped back on the floor. “You’re so unromantic.”

“My parents are away for the weekend, so we have plenty of time for romance after you study.”

Grumbling, Rin sat back up and scribbled more notes onto his paper. However, both boys lost focus when they heard the front door open. They looked at each other in confusion until a voice called out a greeting.

“Oh,” Rei said. “It’s my brother. He must be visiting from university.” He stood and opened his bedroom door. “Hello! I’m in my room studying with a friend.”

A figure appeared in the doorway and it was obvious the man in the doorway was related to Rei. The same blue hair, purple eyes and sweet smile looked at each other. Rin felt self-conscious, like he was intruding on the family moment, even though it was Rei’s brother who had intruded. The two brothers hugged and greeted each other.

“Rin, this is my brother Hideki. Hideki, this is my friend, Rin.”

Hideki sized up the situation and smirked. Rin didn’t like that smirk. “It looks like he wears a different uniform from yours. How do you know this friend?”

“He was on a swim team with my other friends back in elementary school.”

“And what are you two studying together, since you’re in different schools?”

“He asked for help with his history exam.”

“And how long have you two been dating?”

“It’s been about—“ Rei’s eyes widened, and Rin quickly turned his head in the direction of Hideki.

Hideki laughed and patted Rei on the back. “My dear younger brother, why don’t you go fix your guests some tea?”

Rei sputtered a bit as he responded, “Oh, yes, of course.” A flustered Rei left the room to get the refreshments leaving Rin alone with Hideki who sat next to him on the floor.

“So, Rin, what are your intentions with my brother?”

“Huh?”

Leaning in close, his voice a dangerous whisper, Hideki clarified his question. “If you hurt him, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life, and don’t think you won’t. I’ll make it my mission to make you suffer.” He backed away and rested against a wall.

Shortly after, Rei returned with a tray of tea and a smile on his face. “How are you two getting along?”

Hideki smiled back. “Just fine. You’re boyfriend is adorable. If I were into men, I’d be completely jealous.”

Rei looked unconvinced but set the tea tray down at the table and poured cups for everyone. “So how is school going for you?”

“Oh, you know, studying and essays. Nothing too exciting.” He leaned forward to grab his tea. Taking a sip he smirked again. “So have you two done it yet?”

Rin choked on his tea and Rei’s cheeks flushed a deep red. Jumping to his feet Rin started shouting. “What’s wrong with you? Who comes in and starts making threats and asking questions like that?”

Rei looked between his boyfriend and his brother. “Making threats?”

Hideki let out a huge laugh and started shaking on the floor, gasping for air between laughter.

“What the hell are you laughing for?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hideki’s laughter died off as he sat back up. “The looks on your faces were priceless, though. I couldn’t help it.”

Rei sent a pleading glance at his brother. “Hideki….” Rin kept his glare.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” He stood up and stretched. “I’m completely worn out from my traveling. I’m going to go crash in my old room.” He walked out the doorway and poked his face back in one more time. “Don’t get too loud tonight, you two,” he added with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: I just remembered that Rei has an older brother! So how about a fanfiction where Rei's brother is visiting and Rin also happens to be there to and Rei's brother is either A) super protective of Rei. B) A little shit and loves teasing them both. Or my personal favorite C) Both A and B
> 
> Totally made up the name Hideki with the help of toxixpumpkin from tumblr. I knew Rei had an older brother, but I couldn't find any information on a name, so I hope everyone is all right with what I used.
> 
> also, i had Rin studying the Russo-Japanese War because I have no control over my life and I'm in love with Russian history


End file.
